Dear Mama- 2Pac
by Rayrayndem
Summary: Killmonger talks abour what happends to his mother


I thought long and hard about this story it racked my brain for four days I just wanted this story to be perfect but at the end of the day there are going to be people that like, think its okay or some might think its trash and that too is okay.

"Do you want me to go with you?" you ask while tuning off the car, Erick shook his head yes; he reached into the back seat to grab the flowers he bought. You both get out the car, you both are quite while walking, it was a nice day the sun was shining, the sky was blue; but you knew inside of Erick there was sadness, fear and hurt. It was a long time since he came back here the first time was to say goodbye to the only woman that he thought he could love, his mother.

As you walk hand in hand with him you kept quite finally you reached where she laid to rest, the headstone said "Queen, Mother, loving wife" you stopped you looked up at him, you could tell he was scared and nervous; you let go of his hand, you felt like he should go put the flowers on the grave by himself. Erick walked forward, he stood there reading what was written in stone; he kneeled down to place the flowers down, then he placed his hand on top of the headstone then he bent down and kissed it. Erick walked towards you, "you okay?" He said nothing, the car ride home was quite you didn't know what to say so silent was the best option.

You and Erick got home, you cooked dinner you both ate in silent after dinner you guys watched TV for a while in silent. You both got ready for bed you told him you loved him he said nothing, around two in the morning you turned over to try and cuddle with him but his side of the bed was empty and cold. You got up to see where he was, when you found him you could see he was crying, his eyes were red, his short dreads were in his face. You never seen him cry this was a first, you just wanted to hold him and be there but all you could do was sit next to him on the floor.

"I promised her I would do well in this world." He said in a shaky voice. "I promised her, her death and my father's death would not go unjustified." You sat and listened, "she told me I was a price every day, and there was nothing she would not do for me and my father." "But then that changed." You moved closer to him moving the hair that was in his face, "I remember that day like it was yesterday." Erick said clearing his throat, "me, my moms and pops at home watching TV, laughing, making jokes, and it was perfect." "She got up to get me a drink, apple juice my favorite." Erick shifted on the floor, his body became tense, he closed his eyes a tear fell from his eyes, and you whipped it away he continued.

"They just came in gun drawn, pointing them at her, at me at my father; our hands were up they grabbed my father and pushed him to the floor." "As he looked at me from the floor I heard glass break on the floor, I looked towards the kitchen." Erick sniffed, you held his hand, "they were cuffing my mother, the strongest woman I knew, the woman that will put you in your place without speaking, and the one that would do anything for her family and for others being taken away from me." More tears ran down his cheek, you whipped them, "I yelled at them filthy pigs to let my mother go I hit one of them, I guess that pissed his pasty white ass off cause he pushed me to the floor." "They finally let my pops off the floor he ran towards me holding me." Erick closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "the last thing I saw was my mother with tears in her eyes, yelling I love you my prince, it will be okay my love do not cry for me. "tears began to fall from your eyes, you didn't realize he was looking at you, head was down staring at the floor; he took your face in his hand and you looked him in his eyes he whipped your tears with his thumb. "We went to see her a few times, but that last visit was different; I was outside playing basketball my father and uncle where in the apartment." He paused, and then continued "my homie at the time tried to pass me the ball but something in the sky caught my eye, I also noticed that whatever it was on roof of our apartment." I ran to my apartment only to find the last person that meant the world to me on the floor I ran towards my father holding his head in my arms I noticed he had claw marks in his chest I knew who did it right away." You looked at him all you wanted to do was hold him, "I promised from that day I will never let love in because when I love people leave me."

"But then I met you (Y/N), you changed my mind; in the back of mind I feel like you will leave me."

"As crazy, and as hard headed as you are and at times I wanna ring ya neck I will never leave you Erick, the only way I will leave is by death." You turned his head towards yours you kissed him and smiled, he smiled back, "come on lets go to bed you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." You helped him up, you wrapped your arms around his neck, "a king needs his rest, and so does his queen." You kiss him again, you both went into the bed room it felt good lying next to him, and he kissed your forehead. "Good night my king." You said drifting off to sleep. "I love you." He replies, and then he too goes to sleep.


End file.
